Most dielectric welding machines are designed to transmit powerful radio frequency waves from the generator through a head plate, and subsequently to an electrode of a certain shape. The electrode then radiates the RF energy through a thermoplastic (with a high dielectric constant) toward a grounding plate. The thermoplastic is selected based on its sensitivity to the machine's frequency (nominally 27.12 GHz) and its tendency to breakdown quickly and change phase.
In the case where multi-dimensional welding is desired, products are generally constructed by layering up multiple welds, using switching machines, or inserting grounding plates/mandrels between layers of material to control when and where the weld occurs. These techniques are often complex.